The present invention concerns dust extraction for power tools, and more particularly dust extraction for power tools of the hand-holdable variety, such as sanders, drills, routers, saws, hammers, grinders and the like. Typically, these power tools generate sawdust when applied to a workpiece made of wood.
The dust generated when such tools are used is of a fine particulate nature and floats easily into surrounding air under normal operating conditions. Vibrations associated with the operation of said tools also tend to disperse this dust still further. A working environment containing suspended dust is unpleasant, inconvenient and may even be unhealthy for users of these tools. Moreover, once the dust has settled, a clean-up operation is also required to remove the scattered dust from the environment. In view of these problems, a number of prior art arrangements have already been developed for extracting dust from around the operating region of power tools.